Max and Friends get help
by God's servent
Summary: starting this one over. i am making a new one. i havent set it up yet.
1. Chapter 1

**We have help?**

**I have read the books. waiting for book three. so I put four new friends for Max in this story. Hope ya like ;D **

**Max's POV **

Flying with my flock. Nothing speciel. I do it every day. The Voice. Every day. Being told I have to save the world. Every day. Erasers. Every day. Learning that four random people have to help me and the flock. Not every day. I was above the flock by just about 14 feet, just so I could watch them and not have our wings hit on the downstroke. The Voice was getting on my case.

_Max, you have to save the world. I know you want to find the flock's parents, but save the world first._

_"not now, Voice!" _I thought. _"I am trying to help the flock. from what Nudge got at Itex, we might be able to find her parents. So leave me alone!" _

As usaul, the Voice stayed.

_MAX! Save the world! Help Nudge later! SAVE THE WORLD!_

_"I'm sorry, did you say something? I was ignoring you! Shut up!" _

_Max. Just save the world. That's all I ask of you. So pleas- _

"Hey, Max!" Nudge called. "I was just thinking. Since we have some info on my parents, maybe we can use that to get info on the rest of the flock's parents. I mean, mabye all our parents live near each other. And maybe, if we find my parents, they can tell us if they have seen any people that look like us. People that lost kids around when we were born. You know?"

"Maybe, Nudge. Let's just wait and find out."

I examined the flock. Iggy had Total. Gasman was singing a Weird Al song. Angel was watching Total. Most likly reading his mind. Nudge was looking at the city below us. Fang was just flying. Not really doing anything. I looked at the city. I didn't see any place to land without someone saying "Look! Those kids can fly!"

"Let's land outside the city. Then walk in and serch for Nudge's parents." I said.

Angel,Gasman,Nudge,Iggy,and Total nodded. Fang just flew toward the outside of the city. We followed. See. Normal day for me. Flying. Looking for our parents. Takeing care of 5 kids and a talking dog. It's my life. Total juumpped into my arms.

"Super fast!" he said.

"No."

"Please?"

"Later."

"Tonight?"

"Sure." I just wanted him to be quite.

"Promise?"

"Sure."

"PROMISE?!"

"Fine! I promise! You Happy?!"

He nodded. He had a smug grin. We walked into the city. Nudge we trying to remember the stuff she saw at Itex. Angel was looking inside the stores we passed. Gasman told Iggy what the city looked like. We were somewere in,

(I don't remember were they were when they left the blown up Itex. I tryed to check the book, but my searching skills are bad. So, if you know were they were when they left Itex, They are in a city in a nearby state.)

"I think I remember the adress." Nudge said. "It's this way."

We followed Nudge around the corrner. She led us deeper into the city. But she stopped after 3 minutes. She looked around.

"Nudge?" Angel said in a sweet voice. "Do you know were we are?"

"This is the address." Nudge said, looking around.

"Maybe Itex was wrong." Gasman said.

"But, they work with the School. So they must know were the School got us from." Iggy added.

"Maybe they moved." Total said.

Fang looked around.

"No." was all he said.

"I doubt that Nudge's parents ever lived here." I said. "It's an old book store."

"Books!" Angel said, happy. "Maybe we can take a brake to read? Max?"

She gave me the sweetest face. I just couldn't say no.

_Max! Don't get distracted! Say 'No'._

_"Shut up!" _

"Sure sweetie."

"Yay!"

Iggy put Total on the floor. Gassy put the guide dog stuff on Total so he could get in. Fang glanced at me. His look said 'Why?'

"The Voice said no." was my reply.

He nodded. We all hated the Voice. So we did the oppsit of what it told us to do. The flock walked into the book store. People there. A few. Not that much. Fang and I looked around. No Erasers. Angel and Gasman ran to the kids books. Iggy and Total listen to books on tapes. Nudge just glanced at books untill she found one that looked good. Fang and I did some reaserch. I looked up Itex. Nothing I didn't already know. After a half hour, I looked at Fang. He saw me and shook his head. Nothing. I heared some people walk in. I looked up. Normal people. They walked off. But I saw someone I didn't want to see behind them. Ari. I elbowed Fang. He looked at me. I pointed to Ari, trying to stay hidden. He saw Ari. We got up and gathered the flock. Total just barked to show disapointment.

"Shut up!" I whispered. "Ari is here. We need to leave. NOW!"

"I hate Ari! He is such a jerk!" Nudge said.

"I say we blow him up!" Gasman said.

"I got a bomb in my backpack." Iggy offered.

"Hello, Max."

We all looked at the voice. Ari. Adrenalin rush threw me. I was ready to run, and fast.

"Wolfboy! So good to see you! I see you still look like a pile of trash!" I said.

I heard the flock laugh. minus Fang. Ari snarled.

"Funny! Now, just don't fight."

"um, no. I would rather have the arm cut off, thank you! Flock! Scatter!"

We were all over the place. Other Erasers were there. They morfed. People screamed. And the fight began. Fur and fethers were every were. Ari tryed to punch me, but I gave him a round house kick to the head. To his ear actually. He fell screaming!

"You _FREAK!_" He said.

"wolfboy." I said.

I flew up to get a good look at the secen. Fang was good. 4 Erasers. All of them falling to the floor fast. Iggy had his bombs. He was fine. Angel. Mine contorl. Gasman. 6 big Erasers. At quick glance told me Nudge would be fine. I flew to Gasman. I punch an Eraser on the back. He screamed and turned to me. I clap my hands on his ears. That took care of him. Gasman took two down already. I gave one of the others a punch to the face. Cracked his ribs with a kick. The other lunged at me. Kick his stomch before he got to me. Punch the other one in the face so hard he got knock unconscience. I turned to the other guy. He was on the floor. My kicks were hard. I punched his head. Gasman got the last one. The rest of the flock was good.But an Eraser let a few rats loose on Nudge. I kick him in the head. The punched his ribs in. Fang got the rats off of Nudge. We were gone fast. We didn't need anyone to see us. We flew off.

"That went well." Angel joked.

"Yay. Now we need someone to get kidnapped. That will just make our day!" I said.

"Can they take Total?" Fang asked.

Total was in his backpack. Singing. That was just great.

_Max! You are getting of track! head East! Not North!_

_"Why would I do what you say?"_

_That's it! I'm trying to give you some help! The flock and four others! That's all you get Max! If that dosen't help you save the world, then your hopeless!_

I was about to ask what the Voice meant. But I had a brain attack. I heard a scream. The I realized it came from me. I felll fast. I saw the flock as I fell. 4 people becomeing little specks. Wait! 4? Fang! were is Fang?! I felt arms around me. Fang. He landed in some clearing in the woods. The flock was right behind him. My brain attack left. I sat up on the ground. Fang's arm behind me so I wouldn't fall back.

"Max?" I looked at Gassy. "Are you ok?"

"Yay." I said. "That dumb Voice."

"What it say?" Andgel asked.

"The flock and four others. That all I get."

We didn't understand.

**I din't know were they were. All I know is they were near Itex. I couldn't find it by looking in the book. I have bad searching skills! And, some words are missing letters. Sorry. My computer is being stuborn. Please R&R! GOD BLESS!!!! ;D :D **


	2. New Kids

**New flyers!**

**Sorry if words are missing letters. My computer dosen't always put everything I type. Sorry for misspelled words. I have no spell check and I can't spell to save my life. The Cahpie might be a little long. Sorry. I'm gonna try to get Max in this one. But this is about some other charecters! ;D :D **

**Starr's POV 5 day's _after_ the first chapter happened.**

They take so long! My three best friends are so slow. I was waiting infront of the bathroom. I was already out of my uniform. I wore my pink t-shirt,blue jeans,and my unzipped black hoodie with a gold butterfly on it. My friends were just so slow. Or, was I to fast? I love to run. And I always leave befor everyone else. I'm always first. Except on test. That is the only thing I'm slow at. Cleopatra was out frist.She wore her blue jeans, blue shirt and unzipped gray hoddie.

"Cleo! You guys are so slow." I said.

Cleo had jet black hair. She was tall. We were the skinnyest. But, she was skinnyer. Cleo's hight made her look skinyer then she was.

"Sorry. Your to fast. Slow down. 'Cus we can't speed up." she said.

I rolled my eyes as Gwenne and Lorilie walked out. They were the shorter two. Not to be mean, but Gwenne is two inches shorted and Lorilie is two and a half inches shorter. Gwenne had blue eyes like me. But mine were ocen blue and her's were lighter.She wore a skirt and blue shirt. Lorilie's eyes were a hazel brown or something like that. Cleo had brown eyes too. Lorilie wore blue jeans and a green shirt. She zipped up her jacket.

"Are you two talking about the speed up and slow down thing again?" Gwenne asked.

"Maybe?" I said.

"Just quite it. As long as we don't stop being friends over it, who cares?" Lorilie said.

"Good point!" I said.

"Starr, we're going to Cleo's today." Gwenne said.

"We won't have to tell you if you would slow down and stay with us!" Cleo said.

"Be quite! Or I'll slap so hard you'll feel it when your 50!" I said.

"Yeah right!" She replied.

"Let's go! And if you two don't stop fighting, Gwenne and I will leave you and go to my house!" Lorilie said.

"Fine!" I said.

When we stepped outside, Lroilie put her hood on. She hate the sun. We began to walk towards Cleo's house. We took our normal short cut. But something made tis walk unnormal. We walked were there was no houses. Just sand and dirt and rocks and stuff like that. After this we would reach houses and walk 2 more minutes. Then there would be Cleo's house with her brothers and sisters in the back yard. But, before we left the area with no houses, we heard a gun shot.

**Gwenne's POV**

"What was that?!" I said when we heard the gun shot.

"I don't know!" Lorilie said.

"This isn't a place were gun shots are heard." Cleo said.

"Maybe we should go a diffrent way." Starr said.

A gust of wind came. Lorilie's red hair hit my face while Cleo tryed to keep Starr's light brown air from tickeling her chin. When the wind left, Lorilie put her hood back on and I saw five guys a few yards away from us. They looked normal. One looked kinda wolfish, but they were normal. I didn't see them as a thret untill Starr turned white.

"Starr? Are you ok?" Lorilie asked.

"Yeah. You look pale." Cleo said.

"They have the guns! The gun shots came from them!" Starr said, pointing at the men.

We all looked. She was right. They each had one gun. The wolfish one looked more wolfish. Every second made him seem more like a wolf untill he was one! He was some sort of wofl man! The others became the same!

"Get them!" The one that looked wolfish as a human shouted.

They charged at us! Except the one that gave the command. I struggeled against the one that grabbed me. I tryed to punch him. But he grabbed my fist. So I bit him! He screamed. But then covered my mouth. Lorilie says she's a vampire. So she bit the one that grabbed her.

"OOOWWWW! This one bites!!!!" He said as her put a cloth over her mouth.

"So dose mine!" The one that had me said.

Cleo had "fainted" when the one grabbed her.

"Hey! Ari! Why do the Whitecoats want this one? She fainted! She's a whimp!" The one holding Cleo said.

I could tell, Cleo was mad. But she still had a look that gave the apperince that she was asleep. She never faints. She fakes it, like she just did, but never faints for real.

Starr had elbowed the one that went for her in the gut! NICE! But as she ran, the wolf thing grabbed her and held the gun to her head!

"Don't run or I'll pull the triger!" he said.

Starr stopped. She walked when he pushed her towards the other one that wasn't holding on of us. Ari was what the other wolf thing had called him. What were the other names. Saying 'the one that had so-and-so' and 'the wolf thing' was getting on my nevers. We were being forced to walk towards Ari. But half-way there, Cleo jumped out of _the wolf thing's_ arms. She ran.

"RUN AS FAST YOU CAN CLEOPATRA!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

I felt a gun pressed up against my head.

"Shut up!" _the one that had me_ said.

I was quite. The one _wolf thing_ and Ari jumped at Cleo. They both grabbed her. NO! She could of gotten help. Not that anyone would belive her but, help is help. They draged her in a new direction. We were taken in that direction too. We stayed in a no houses area. But, there was a helicopter. We were taken inside. There were four cages. We were thrown in them. Lorilie was next to me. So was Starr. Cleo was next to Starr. There were other people in the helicopter. People in whitecoats.

"Please! HELP US!" Starr said.

The _wolf things_ laughed.

"I don't think their gonna help us Starr." Lorilie said.

"Yeah. Looks like they sent those _wolf things_ after us." I said.

"SHU UP!" Ari yelled.

He sat down in the piolts seat. The door was closed and we took off.

**Lorilie's POV **

Starr was shaking. Gwenne was looking around. Cleo was trying to break the dog crate. Good plan. I tryed . Dog crates. They are palstic. We can break 'em. Even Starr can break them. And she is weak! I mean, Cleo and her are both toothpicks. And Cleo can hold Starr down easy. I'm shorter then her and I can pin her down! She's WEAK!

But anyone,even Starr, could break it. So I tried. Nothing! It didn't break! What in the world!

"It's steal! Don't try to break it. We prefer to have you at full streagth." One of those guys in whitecoats said.

"Let us go!" Gwenne said.

A wolf thing kicked her cage. I got mad. Gwenne is so nice. She would never hurt anyone even if she tried. She was raised to be kind and was naturally kind. How could anyone hurt her?

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Don't you hurt her!" Cleo shouted.

Wolfthings kicked oru cages. Starr was beging to cry. We were way up high now. No one could save us. We couldn't get help. What are they gonna do? Are they gopnna kill us? NO! Don't think like that! We'll get out of here. Gwenne was comforting Starr.

"It's ok! We're gonna get outta here! We're go home and see our brothers,and sisters, and parents. We'll be ok." She said.

Starr smiled. Her smiles were nice. She was always happy. Scared easily. Acts like a little kid somethimes. Most of the time, she acts her age. But, when you give her suger, she is so childish. Now, she was doing what anyone would do. Be scared. When she gets REALLY scared, she crys. One of those whitecoat guys came to my cage. He unlocked it and opened it. A wolf thing was next to him. It pulled me out. A kick, scratched, bit, (I did that mostly), and anything else I could do to get away. But, they put some neddel in my neck. I went limp. Then, everything went black. When I woke up, my back waas killing me. But, it felt like my shirt was cut in the back. Like there was a hole. I looked around. I was in that cage again. Starr was gone. I saw Gwenne. She smiled.

"You ok?" She asked.

"My back's killin' me. But I'm good!"

"Not really." She replied.

"Wha?" I asked.

I was confused. And I showed it in my voice. I'm mega emo! So I show EMOtion a lot.

"Do what I do." She said.

Her hand reached for her back. I did the same. Something was on my back. From the feel...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They gave my wings.

"They were white at first." Cleo said. "But now they are bright green. And, they have been growing. Thogether, their about the sixe of Starr's backpack. I think, if you spred them out, they should be about..." She thought. "13, maybe 14 feet in wingspand."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Someone screamed.

"Their doing it to Starr." Gwenne said. "They tried to numb her, but you know Starr. She has energy in places you can't think of. So, numbing dosen't work. The extra energy is going to stop the numbing."

Starr was in a lot of pain. I can tell. She is sensitive to pain. But she leanrs to ignor it. But still, this isn't right! Starr was brought back to her cage. They trhew her in it. I heard a whimper. Is came from Starr! Oh-no! She was awake this whole time. No matter how much of that knock-out stuff they gave was put into her, she was awake! And they did that anyway! She was crying.

"Starr! Are you ok!" we said in unisen.

"It hurts!" She cried. "It **_REALLY_** hurts!" She was crying more.

"Don't cry Starr. It'll be ok!" Gwenne said.

"Yeah! When we get outta here, I'll come back just to beat them up for you!" Cleo said.

"I'll suck all their blood next time they take me outta this cage!" I said.

Starr was still in pain. But she smiled. The wolf things laughed.

"You can't get ouuta here! Your stuck! And that cry baby better shut up! Or I'm gonna make her!" Ari said.

Starr cryed more. And a guy unlocked Gwenne's cage!

**Cleopatra's POV**

"NO!" I shouted.

I have been friends with Gwenne since we were 5! She is to nice to hurt anyone! I'm not gonna sit here while they hurt her! They stuck a needel in her neck. She went limp, then fainted. Lorilie was trying to get out of her cage. So was I. Starr was crying still.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"Don't hurt her!" Lorilie screamed.

They ignored us and caryed Gwenne away. I looked to the back of my cage were that table was. They put Gwenne on it. I couldn't see her after that. all the guys grouped around her. I heard something. Wings flapping. Ari clicked an "aout poilt" button. And held a gun out the window of the helicopper. He was mad.

"Get lost MAX!" He shouted shouting the gun.

"Make me!" a girl voice shouted back.

Throught the window, I saw a guy. Tall, dressed in all black with black hair, flying with a girl. The girl must of been Max. I screamed for help.

**"HELP US!" **I was louder then I had ever been in my life. **"I'M BEGGING YOU! HELP US!" ** My throat was soar from how loud I was being.

**"PLEASE! HELP US!" **Lorilie shouted.

Starr was quite. That's not like her. She is always the walking ball of energy. She never runs out of energy. **_NEVER!_** And it's the same way with how loud she is. Sometimes, she screams at random. Lorilie was still yelling.

**"HELP US! GET US OUT OF HEAR! PLEASE!" **

A wolf thing kicked her cage.

"Shut up!" He said.

Lorilie was mad. She was emo. She gets madder then she should get. Sadder then she should get. Happier then she should get. The whole enchillada. She gets more EMOtional about anything then she should get. So, ahe was madder then she should get.

"SHUT UP! YOUR TELLING ME TO 'SHUT UP'!" she said. "YOU PUT US IN CAGES,GAVE TWO OF USE WINGS,YOUR ABOUT TO GIVE ANOTHER ONE WINGS, AND YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP! WE ARE HUMANS! YOUR TREATING US LIKE ANIMALS! SO, YOU **_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**she yelled those last two words as loud as any human could of posiblly yelled.

"KEEP THEM QUITE!" a guy yelled. "The screaming almost messed us up! The Water Project could die if we mess up!"

NO! DIE! Gwenne can't die! She has never hurt anyone. She almost never complains. She never said anything mean. She always helps other people. And now, what their doing could kill her if they mess up! OH! Dear Lord Jesus, Please **_PLEASE_** put your hand on them and let them not make any mistakes. I don't want this to happen. But if they mess up, she could die. Please God! I'm putting this in your hands! Let them **_NOT_** make any mistakes. Amen. There. That makes me feal a whole lot better.

"Hey, Ari! How 'bout you point that guy at yoursefl!" The voice from outside, Max, said. "You'd make us all very happy!"

Good plan. He's gonna pay for hurting Gwenne. There was nothing else to do. I just sat there. Soon, Ari finally hit something. I heard a scream. NO! He hurt somebody! And that someody could of helpped us! I hope that whoever he hit is safe. I pray they aren't hurt to baddly. May God heal them.

I began to think. How could we get out of hear.I remebered when they took Lorilie.

**flashback to 2 hours ago.**

"NO! No one told us the Fire Project had asma! What do we do?" one of those guys yelled.

They were scrambling around trying to find a way to stop Lorilie's asma attack. Gwenne was trying to get their attention.

"Hey! Over here! I know were her inhailer is! HELLO!" she said.

One of them stopped.

"WHAT IS IT?!" he asked, anger in his voice.

"Her inhailer is in her pocekt. Duh." she said.

The man reached into her pocekt and took out her inhailer. He stuck it in her mouth and pressed down. Some machine that monitered her breathing made a smother sound. That ment she was breathing fine. GOOD! She was ok.

"Good work!" someone said.

We thought it was the guy thanking Gwenne, but it wasn't. It was the guy getting credit for Gwenne letting him know were the inhailer was. THE JERK! He took the credit like Gwenne had nothing to do with it! I got mad.

"YOU JERK! DON'T TAKE THE CREDIT! GWENNE-" I was cut off.

"Shut it!" a wlof thing kicked my cage.

They are all jerks. They only care about themselves! CREEPS! I really want out of hear. Lorilie was worked on more. They put her backin her cage.

"Get the Snow Project." One guy said.

Starr was taken. Gwenne and I were quite.

**end flashback**

I wanted to be at home. I wanted to play Sims with my friends. I wanted to be yelling at my brothers and sisters instead of being here! Gwenne was brought back after an hour.

"Gwenne!" I said.

She woke up. I smiled.

"You ok?" I asked.

I am normally a grammar person. Always correcting grammar. But now, I didn't care. I only cared that we were ok. I don't cares if I sounds like a hillbilly. I wants us to be safe. (That's a joke.I'm telling you becuse I know Starr isn't the only one who is **REALLY** slow.She is.)

"I'm good." she said.

"Get the Earth Project!" A guy in a whitecoat said.

"We have names!" Starr said.

There's the good old Starr that we know and sortta love. We tease her like that a lot. I smiled.

"How aboat we call you guys Coat Project? That works since you all wear long white coats." I said.

The wolf things laughed. One took me out of the cage. I tryed to fight. I kicked him in the gut. I would of "fainted" then ran, but there was no were to run and they wouldn't fall fro the same trick twice. I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I fell. I couldn't move. Then, black.

**I know, really long. But, it's all four of their pov. Who are they? What do the whitecoats want with them? What is going to happen to them? Finally, Starr stopped crying! Is Max or one of the flock hurt? Did Ari kill MAX? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NO! He didn't kill her. Questions about Max and waht happened with her in the next chapie! ;D :D PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! GOD BLESS!!!!!! **


	3. MAX! Save them! And don't get shot!

**How Max Got Shot!**

**This is**_** the day after **_**the first Chapter.**

**Max's POV**

We were flying the next day. Normal. We were flying west. We were above Louisiana. Fang had Total. He didn't like how talkative Total was.

"We _should_ give me wings becuse then, Fang, Iggy, and Max wouldn't have to carry me! And, I wouldn't go striat down everytime Iggy drops me!" Total was explaining why he should have wings,

"I didn't mean to drop you!" Iggy protested. "Gasman hit me and it made me drop you! Blame him!"

"HEY!" Gassy said. "It's not my falut. You were to close!"

"That's not my fault! I'm blind!" Iggy said.

"And that's the School's fault!" Nudge said.

"The point is, I need wings!" Total said.

But, no one was listening to him anymore.

"The School is the reson for all our problems!" Nudge continued. "None of use would even have wings if they would just leave us alone. It's all their fault we have find our families! I say we go there and blow them up!"

"AFTER we make them give me wings!" Total said.

I heard Fang mumbel 'shut up.'

"What was that,Fang?" Total said.

Fang was quite.

"He said, 'Shut up.' " Angel, who had just read Fang's mind, said.

"Why?" Total asked.

Fang flew to Iggy.He pushed Total into Ig's arms. Then he got back into his spot. The talked continued. I rolled my eyes. I just ignored it after that.

_Max! Four days!The four others will come in four days! Be ready! You have to find them!_

_"Shut up VOICE!"_

_Max! They live in Dallas, Texas! That's were Ari will capture them! You need to keep them from getting to the School! _

CRAP! I can't let Ari take anyone to the School! I will not let him hurt anyone else! Look's like I'm going to Texas!

"Angel! Stop the fight!" I said.

I could of. But, this was easier. Angel used her mind control. No one protested. They would of added a few last comments if I had stopped them. We flew for two more hours.

"Max!" Nugde called. "I'm tired! Can we eat lunch?!" She asked.

I looked at my watch. 12:53.

"Sure." I said.

I looked around. Below us was a city.

"Let's land!" I said when I had found a place in a park with no people.

We landed and looked around. Nothing nerebye. I looked fro a place to keep Nudge from complaining. She is a sweet kid,but she talks alot. Finally. After one hour, Golden Coral! I looked around fro a cheeper place. It was this or spend more monye on some other place that coast more! No Mc Donalds.

"This is the cheepest place around." I sighed.

_You have the monye on the credit card I gave you. You can aford it. So it's crowded. Have some fun._

Why dose the Voice say "have fun" at times when I don't want to and "Save the world! Be serious!" when I need to relax? It get's on my nerves. But, I have to feed the flock!

"Let's go." I said.

"YAY!" Nudge cheered.

"GOOD! I'm hungry!" Total said.

Angel helpped put the giude dog stuff on him. We walked in. People! Lot's of people! Fang frowned.

"Max? Can I have fifty cents?" Gassy asked.

"Why?"

"Prize grab machine!" He said, pointing.

A prize grab machine was over in the corner. I dig threw my pockets. I put two quorters in his had. He ran with Nudge and Angel to the prize grab. I looked at Fang. His jaw was stiff.

"Fang? Problem?" I said.

"People."

"I know."

"Try again Gasman!" Nudge said to Gassy.

"I can't! no more monye." He said. "Max?" He said looking at me.

I digged threw my pockets. two dimes and five cents. I shoke my head. They came back just as we got up to the register.

"Hello." The man said. "12 or under is $5.00 and 13 and above is $6.50."

"3 under 12 and 3 over 13." I said.

The man looked doubtfull. We are tall. Angel looks 8 and Gasman looks 10. Nudge looks 13 and Fang,Iggy,and I look 16.

"That is going to be $34.50." he said.

I frowned. Expensive. I gave him the credit card. He pushed a few buttons and gave me some change and the credit card back.

"What dirnks would you like?" he asked.

"Ornge soad!" Nudge said.

"Me too!" Angel amd Gssy said.

"Coke."

"I want Dr.Pepper." Iggy said.

"Sprtie." I said.

He gave us our cups and we went to a tabel. The kids ad Iggy got their food fast. It took up two plates each. Same with me and Fang. I kept my eyes open for Erasers. Nothing. We finished fast. Then, we were gone. As far as anyone who saw us is concerned, we were just normal kids. We flew west again. Normal day. The not normal part was that the Voice answered some questions when we landed for the day.

_"Why do you bug me all the time?" _I asked.

It was about midnight. We were some were in Texas. Near were it meet Louisiana.

_Becuse you don't listen to anyone. You run from Jeb so I'm here. I'm someone you can't run from. So listen!_

_"Go away!" _

_NO! _

_"Why do I have to save the world?!"_

_Becuse no one esle can! You are the only one on earth who can handel it. The School tried others. The pain was to much for them. Your the only one who kept going and ignored the pain! _

_"OK! Why are four others helping me?!" _

_Becuse the flock isn't enough. The stuff you have to go through, you need more. Plus, those four others can handel the pain to. Just, not as good as you can._

_"Great! Now, can't my flock handel the pain?" _

_Yes! But that's not enough! listen to me! They aren't going to be with you all the time!_

_"But these four others are?" _

_NO! But, they can help! They won't be with you, but the School won't care if they get to close to you! They keep your flock away from you to make you weeker! Why would four people you don't know help you?_

_"I don't know! Most likely they wouldn't!" _

_Exactly! So, the erasers won't expect them to help you! They will foucs on the flock and the girls can save you!_

_"So the four others are girls?" _

_Forget you heard that! I'm not sopuse to tell you that! You have to find them on your own!_

_"Then why did you tell me where they were?"_

_Becuse you can't find out where they live by yourself! Just trust me!_

_"NO! Shup you mouth and leave me alone!"_

_MAXIMUM RIDE! TRUST ME!_

I ignored him after that. The yelling hurt my head, but, big deal! I don't care!

"Max." Fang said.

"Your turn for watch?" I asked.

I looked at my watch. It said 1:00. Fang's turn for watch. I know. Where did I get a watch? I "borrowed" it for a car that we "borrowed."

Fang nodded. He looked around. Clear. I layed down and tryed to sleep. I couldn't becuse that stupid voice kept yelling in my head! I'm going to find the person that is talking to me in my head and shoot him! The same stuff that got on my nevers and the girls that are sopuse to help. That's all he yelled about! I HATE HIM! If you know were he is and how he is getting to me, please stop him and shot him for me! Or tie him up,contact me, and let me shot him! I got like, 1 hour of sleep! And it was a nightmare! Erasers! All around me! Now what?! Were is my flock!

"FNAG! NUDGE! GASMAN! ANGEL! IGGY! TOTAL!"

No awnser.

"MAX!" a voice yelled.

It was Angel. I looked around. NO! Earasers had them! Most of them held guns to the flocks heads! Even Total! Fang was the only one not thretened by a gun.

"Let them go!" I yelled.

One earaser almost pulled the trigger!

"NO!" I cryed "Don't hurt them!"

_Max! This is why the girls need to help! All the earsers! Look! they are all paying attention to you and the flock! People are trying to help now and the erasers don't care look!_

Normally, I would of told him to shut up! But he was right! People were looking for ways to help. But the erasers were ignoring them! The Voice was right! MAN! I hate that Voice! I woke up. Great! Now I'll have to take care of 4 more people! Unless those 4 girls can handel themselves! The next two days were rainy. Perfect! The next day, Nudge had a feaver. Had to take care of that by staying put and giving her medicine. The next day was the fifth day since the libary thing. Time for flight! We flew aroung Dallas looking for those girls. Nothing. Then I heard a hellicoptor.

"Flock! Don't let them see you!" I said.

We flew out of veiw of the helicoptor infront of us. Oh,and guess who I saw driving it! Ari! Perfect! Just perfect! Wait! Who is in those cages!

_"Angel, your closest to Fang. Get him over to me. NOW!" _

Angel is such a good little mindreader. Fang came fast. His face had a "what?" look on it.

"Wanna go on a rescue mission?" I said, pointing at the helicoptor.

He saw Ari and the four cages. One of them empty. We heard a high pitched scream. A girl in there was looking at something.

_She's looking at her friend. The white coats are giving the girls wings._

Annoying Voice. Wait! One of those girls already _has_ wings! Oh NO! A gril in a blue shirt saw me. I gave her reasureing smile. She smiled back. But a VERY high pitched scream broke the smile. I had to do something! Fang and I flew to the helicopter. And guess who saw us? Ari! Perfect! The girl that I smiled at was gone and the empty cage had a crying girl in it. The other two were mad! Ari came to the window with a gun.

"Get lost Max!" He yelled.

Time for me to do what I always do. Make him mad.

"Make me!" I yelled back.

Two of the girls we screaming for help when an eraser told them to shut up. I heard one of them screaming back. Fang attempted to get the gun from Ari. Key word: attempted.

"Hey, Ari!" I yelled. "Why don't you point that gun at yourself! You'd make us all very happy!"

Bad move. He pulled the triger. Guess who he hit. ME! Right next to my HEART! I couldn't tell if it hit my heart or not. I screamed in pian as I fell. Fang followed me with the rest of the flock coming from other dirrections. The last thing I remember was him catching me and the flock all saying stuff like "MAX! Are You OK?!" or "OH NO! MAX! Please don't die!" I am not going to die! I WILL keep my flock safe.

**And that's the shooooooooooooooowwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do ya like it! MAX IS OK! I know that I would have a mod of mad and crazy people chaseing me if Max died. Will she help those girls? Or will the girls escape? Or, will the School (demon people) get them? WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Ok! Buh-Bye!**


	4. RUN, GIRLS!

**RUN, GIRLS!**

**Same day as chapter 2!**

**Lorilie's POV**

Cleo woke up hours later. Her wings grew alot. Gwenne's wings were blue, Starr's were white, and her's were clear. You could still see them, but they were still clear. She let out a moan.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!!! My head" She said.

"Hello our fellow wing kid. You ok?" Starr said.

"Wha?" Cleo asked.

"I think Starr is trying to say that you have wings." Gwenne said.

"What?" Cleo was her normal self now. I don't know what happened befor. Let me stress this: she is _**never**_ dramatic! She still had a mad type voice,though.

"You-have-wings." I said each word slowly, "Are you so dense that you can't understan plain english"

"Lorilie! Be quite!" she said.

Starr was laughing.

"Starr, why on earth are you laughing?" I said.

"Hey Gwenne," She answered. "Nice boot."

We all burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh." I said.

"That was so funny." Cleo replied.

"It's not that funny." Gwene said since the inside joke was about her boot shaped necklace.

"Shut up!" one of the wolf guys yelled.

"It's not remotly funny!" Ari yelled.

"You had to be there!" Starr said.

"QUITE!" Ari yelled.

"Ok! Air!" She said.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"If you switch the last two letters of your name, it spells Air. But, if you don't like it, I'll call you dog boy."

"Not another Max!" he said smacking his forehead. The guys that gave us wings were asleep.

"Well, its true, dog breath!" Starr said.

"Yeah! Some one could skin your and wear you fur, wolfy!" Cleo said.

I gotta say something! But I must use my emo voice.

"How hi! I'm Air!" I use my emo voice and the nickname Starr gave Ari. My emo voice was nothing like Air's real voice. "I'm a wolf! BARK! WOOF WOOF!"

Gwenne started panting like a dog. "WOOF! BARK!" she continued panting. Starr howled. Cleo and I kept barking. One of the wolf thing kick Gwenne's cage and we stopped. Excetp Starr.

"HEY! YOU JERK!" She yelled. "WOOF WOOF! Want a bone? Want a doggie treat?"

Bad move. The wolf thing picked up her cage a shook it hard! She didn't stop.

"Knock it off Starr! Do you wanna die?" I said.

She ignored me and kept going. The wolf thing carried her over to the dorr and tied rope to her cage. Another one opened the door and Starr was pushed out!

"STARR!" Gweene and Cleo yelled.

I got so mad! But then the wolf thing got a firm grip on the rope and stopped Starr's scream. He pulled her up, added more rope and did it again. This time, Starr came up with something in her hand. The wolves all gathered around. Even Air. He just put the helicoppter on autopilot. Starr through a thick stick at him. We must be over some trees. Air elled. The stick had scratched his face baddly. He had a deep cut. And guess were the stick landed? Next to me. I back away from it.

**Celo's POV.**

That stick is deadly for Lorilie. More rope was added and Starr was sent falling. I tryed to break the cage. I dented the bars. I couldn't do that before.

"Your wings went from clear to silver!" Gwenne said pointing at me.

Cool! Starr was back up. She had a rock! It went flying to the wolf that held the rope. IT hit his head!

"Woo-hoo! Go Starr!" Gwenne said.

"Little freak!" the one who got hit said.

He added more rope then ever before. He sent her falling! I looked at the rock. If only I could get it. I held the rock neckless that I had on inbetween my thumb and first two fingers. I pictuered the rock coming to my hand. I knew it wouldn't. But, what if God sent an angel to move it. I hopped that it would come to my hands as I closed my eyes. Befor long, I felt a rough hard thing in my free hand. The rock! I was about to say "What in the world!" But I kept quite. If they heard me, they would take it. I silently tryed to break the lock. But I could hardly hit the lock like this. I once again wish that the rock would do something starnge, like float outside the cage and hit the lock. But it didn't. I grabbed my rock necless again. I felt the rock slip from my hands as I wish for it to hit the lock on its own. I looked up to see the rock doing what I wanted! My hand let go of my rock as I stared at the other rock. But it fell. I relised that I had to grab my rock for the other one to work. SO I did. The rock hit the lock as quietly as possibel. Out of the corrner of my eye, I saw Lorilie poke Gwenne and whisper something. She tryed to whisper it to me.

"Look out!" She said pointing infront of my cage.

I looked at the spot. Hairy feet. I followed them up to the angry face of the wolf. I really wanted to be anywere but here. He reach for the rock. I made it move to the left. He still reached for it. I lanuched it at his head! Right inbetween the eyes! He was down. One wolf heard and came back here as the lock borke from the rock. He ripped me out of the cage. I lost grip of my stone. But I regained it and made the rock hit him in the hear. As he screamed, I made the rock it Gwenne's lock. It was faster since I no longer cared about making noise. As one charge me, Gwenne leaped out of her cage and I got Lorilie free. We fought the one wolf. He dropped to the floor. Starr was back.

She was pushed out of the helicoppter, and the wofl thing cut the rope!

"Starr!" Gwenne yelled.

I now saw the wings he had! He was going to get her back, but We weren't letting him get that chance. Lorilie ran to the door and punched Air out of her way as she jumpped out the door. She had wings. She didn't know how to use them though! The last two wolves charged us! We fought them both.Air vs. me and the other one vs. Gwenee.It was hard. But my catlike body helpped.

"She's like a cat!" Air yelled.

The other one got a good hold on Gwenne after a few minuets. I kicked Air in the gut and ran to help Gwenne. I reached around her and slammed my hands on the wolves ears. He fell screaming. Blood came from his ears. The one that I hit in the ear tryed to attack from behind, but spun around and luanched the rock at his neck. It stayed in there.

"There gose the rock!" I said.

BANG! A gun was shot. We were safe. It went inbetween me and Gwenne. But it did take of some of our hair. We were back to back looking at Ari. He came tword us. Gwenne tried to puch him, but he cought her fist and blocked one of my kicks. Gwenne maneged to kick his ribs. I know I heard a small crack! While he was destracted, I punched him in the face. He was ok. I mean, a broken nose to go with those broken ribs Gwenne gave him isn't too bad. They must have wolves stored in the back room or something. One suck up one us and tied us up while we weren't looking as Air crwaled back to the driver's seat. He turned off the autopiolt and the other took us to the still open door. The wolf left us next to the door and got away from it. Air turned the stearing wheel and we feel out of the plain!

**Starr's POV**

They kept droping me and droping me. I hit a bunch of trees each time. I was scraped up. I hit Air with a stick a another wolf with a rock. I was falling again. I knew Cleo got the rock somehow, 'cus when I got back up, she was useing it to hit the lock. But she wasn't touching it. A wolf thing walked over to her. I was sent falling again. When I got back up, one wolf was uncosicence and another was on the floor holding his bleeding ear. Gwenne got out of her cage as the lock came off of Lorilie's cage. I saw some hits to a wolf and was sent falling. I came back as the wolf fell to the floor. This time, went I was sent down, I felt something losen on my cage. I looked up. The rope was cut. I screamed louder then ever! I saw a Lorilie comeing straight down. At first her wings were just there. After a while, whe got them flapping. The she tucked the in to go faster. It hit the trees and felt the braches scrape me like a thousand needels. Leafs got in my hair and my arms were being towrn to ribbons. The pain stopped as I heard wings unfurl and flap hard. I looked up to see Lorilie holding my cage with a few scrapes.

"Starr! You weigh a ton!" she said.

"Sorry!" I replied as she lowered us the ground.

She turned to my lock. She hit it with rocks and other stuff except for sticks. Nothing worked.

"The only way it to pick the lock with a stick!" I said.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She replied. "I'm not going to pick up a stick!"

She made a lose fist with her hand and put it up to her mouth. She just blew on it. Something that helps her think. But, something happened. Fire came out threw the hole her fingers made!

"WOW!" She said.

It wasn't a "That's cool!" wow! It was a suprised wow!

"WOW!" I said. It was a 'thats cool!' wow! "Do it again!"

She did it againg. AWSOME!

"Try it the lock!" I said.

She leaned over and blew on the lock. It melted fast! I burst out, not waiting for Lorile to move.

"Starr!" She yelled at me after I pushed her over.

I began to streched. I was cramped in that small cage for so long! Lorilie stood up and streached too. She hadn't gotten the chance to yet. Since they had a helicopter, I knew flight with my knew wings was the only way to escape.

"Lorilie," I said. "Our only chance to escape is flying. Can you teach me?"

"Starr, I'm not even sure how I did it." She said.

"But you did do it! Do remember what was running through your mind right befor you made them flap?"

"I was practicly yelling in my head. I was thinking 'GGGGGGRRRRR!!!!!!!! WORK YOU STUPID WINGS! WORK!" She added her emo self to it, prteding to hit something with a mad face.

I jumpped up and down thinking "FLY! FLY! FLY!" I imagened my wings beating and lifting me up in the air. Lorilie tryed to regaine her flight. She got up fast. It took me a while, but then I relised that I just move them like a normal part of my body. We flew in circels till we got the hang it. We heard screams! CLEO AND GWENNE! We flew that way fast. When we got above the trees, we relised the helicopter got far awayfrom us and we got about halfway to Gwenne and Cleo. We flew fast. I could tell that Lorilie's asma was kicking in. She pulled out her inhalier a used it befor we got to them. The hit the trees. We dove in and cought them halfway down. We landed and untied them. The trees scraped them too.

"Are you guys ok?" Lorilie asked.

"Yeah. Were fine." Gwenne said.

"What about you guys?" Cleo asked.

"Were fine!" I replied.

"Find them!" A wolf shouted.

They were in the forest. We got up and ran. I was scrape up from the trees more then they were, so it was hard for me to keep up. We ran for minutes with guns fireing behind us. I triped on a tree's root.

**Gwenne's POV.**

We took off. Cleo and I tryed too. It was hard. But we got it. I heard something fall. Starr triped on a tree root.

"I got her!" Cleo turned around.

Lorilie and I watched as she made a messy landing and ran to Starr. She picked Starr up off the floor. Her knee was scraped. A gun went off and Starr yelled. It hit her wing. Cleo picked her up and took off. The extra waited must of pulled her down ecuse she was slow to catch up. We took off as fast as we could. The wolves gpt close. They also had wings.

"Their catching up!" I said.

"Split up!" Lorilie said.

"That's the worst thing you can do!" Cleo said.

But Lorilie was already gone. I took off too. I knew Cleo would do the same. I flew aimlessly threw the woods, trying to throw them off. Guns fired and bullets accationally wizzed by me, but I was safe. I had to land after a while. I couldn't keep flying. I made a VERY messy landing, tripping over tree roots, rocks, broken branches, and other stuff. I fell flat on my face. It hurt.

"Ouch!" I said.

"If you think that hurt, wait 'till I'm done with ya!" a wolf said.

I looked up at his face. He had a gun.

"Hey, ARI! I found one!" He yelled.

Air came down from the trees.

"Go work!" he said pointing a gun at me.

I froze. If I tried to run, he'd shot me. If I saty he'll shot me or put me back in the cage.

"Get up or I will shot this thing." he said.

I sudenly unfroze and slowly stood up. What is going to do to me?

"We were trying to scare your friend. We didn't think you'd escape." He said. "The School want's you."

I don't think he means math and science school. I heard something moving in the trees. The wolves looked in that area. Air shot the gun over there. Nothing. He turned back to me.

"Now, come with m-"

He was cut short. Lorilie came out of the trees and puched him hard.

"RUN!" she yelled.

I ran with her right behind. We took off and got far away. We met up with Starr and Cleo after 10 minutes of serching. We flew as far as we could. The sun was setting. It looked pretty. Untill clouds covered it and the rest of the sky. And then we got wet. Soaking wet. Rain. We found a cave near a lake. There were eagels outside the cave. I was guessing that we were in Arizon or California. **(A/N Sound familair?) **We stayed there.

"Starr, are you ok?" I asked.

"It hurts to high havean, but other then that, I'm fine." She said.

"I'll fix it." Lorilie said.

Starr back away.

"I'm bleading and your going to fix it?" Starr asked.

"Oh my blah!" Lorilie said. It's an inside joke. "I'm not going to do anything to you blood."

"OH! I'll do it!" Cleo said.

She and Starr sat down. While Cleo worked, Lorilie looked at the rain.

"Better pray that the wolves don't come." She said. "It'll be hard to fly away from them in the rain."

"I can't belive it!" I said.

"OW! What?" Starr said as Cleo tryed to remove the bullet from her wing.

"That we're talking about the wings and flying like it's normal. Just causally saying 'It'll be hard to fly away from them in the rain.' and Cleo pulling the bullet out of Starr's _wing!_ I mean, just this morning we were laughing and worring about a test in Bible class. Now, were sleeping in a cave and hiding from wolf men! We might not even see our families again!"

It was quite for a moment.

"Well, we can just fly back home." Cleo said.

"Yeah. I can see it now." Starr said. "Mom, Dad, I'm back! I flew here with wings that some crazy freaks and their wolf men gave me! Look at my new wings! Now I can fly to school!"

"That reminds me!" I said. "Air said that the 'School' wants us."

"What?" Lorilie asked.

"I'm guessing it not the text books and test type school." Starr said.

"No, Starr." Cleo said. "It's our school back home. They want us back and Ari just told Gwenne so she could know."

Starr stuck her tuonge out at Cleo. I laughed. It's pretty fun with all of us. But now, we have to run for our lives. That won't be fun.

"Let's get some rest you guys. We're gonna need it." Lorilie said.

"But what if the wolf things come while we're sleeping?" Starr said.

"That why we take turns staying awake." Lorilie answered.

"I'll stay awake first." I said.

Everyone fell asleep fast. Tomorrow, we'll find out were we are and get some help. No one will believe us.

**Chapter four!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who would believe the girls? I know that if some came up to me, told me that and asked for help, I would send them to the neerest insane asylem. I have friend on fanfiction who will be writing a story about my stroy! (I spelled it worng on perpouse.) Please, don't yell at them for copying me. And, if you know why fanfiction isn't allowing new members to jion, tell me. If you know a way around it, tell me. 'Cus my friend needs to get on. GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. CLICK!

**CLICK!!!!!!!**

**(a/n Fanfiction won't let me put the website. but please go to the maximum ride website and click! if the thing for were you should go to click itsnt there, I'm sorry. if maximum ride gets five million clicks on her website, there will be a movie of the books!)**


	6. Hi! nice to me RUN!

**I'm ok! the girls.**

**After Max got shot.**

**Max's POV**

That was very painful. I was hurt real bad! And after a few hours of rest, I gave the Voice a hard time!

_"Shut up! Shut up! I just got better! Shut up!"_

_MAX! Listen to me! Go get those girls! _

_"NO! I want to help them, but, because you said it, I won't!"_

_And, it's slowly eating you away on the inside because you know that your letting the School hurt someone._

_"Y-es! And I could be saving them if it weren't for you!"_

_I'm not stopping you._

_"Yes, you are! 'cus I promised mysefl not to listen to you!"_

We flew to Lake Mead. Maybe the girls were there. I just ignored the Voice and went to save them anyways. We'll find them soon.

**(a/n My friend and I are no longer doing our stories together.)**

**Gwenne's POV**

Nobody believs us! I know It's crazy, but we hid the wolf thing, and just said, guys stuffed us in cages in a helicopptor and did weird experiments on us. We escaped and need help. But everyone says, "You look fine to me." and walks off. I walked back to Lake Mead. We found out where we were. That was the only good thing about today. We can't even get a ride back to Dallas! I was the first one back to the lake. I tossed stones. Lorilie came up beind me.

"Tell me you had some luck." She said.

"Nothing." I replied as I threw a stone. "They all said 'Well, ya look fine to me. Have a nice day!' and walked off!"

"Same here."

"You guys run outta luck too?" Cleo said.

"Yep." Lorilie said.

"Hey guys." Starr said. " got nothin'. What about you?"

"Same as you." I said. "Now what do we do? We don't have a ride and if we try to fly, someone will see us or the wolf guys will chase us with their helicoptor. I heard it about 10 minutes ago."

"Well that's lame!" Starr said.

"Looks like we're stuck here. Unless we walk. And, I'm not gonna walk!" Lorilie said.

"Were's Cleo!" Starr said.

We all looked around. No Cleo. Weird. I heard an animal screech. Lorilie got upset.

"An animal! Oh, the poor thing!" She said.

After 20 minutes of the Cleo hunt an some animal cries, Cleo came back.

"Were have you been!" I said. "Good night! We've been looking all over for you!"

"I got some food!" She said.

She held up a dead rabbit!

"There's some deer meet in my bag."

"How dare you hurt an animal!" Lorilie said. "You know I'm a vegiterian!!! I will NOT eat those poor creatures!"

"Those wolf guys took our bags!" Starr said. "Were did you get that?"

"Found it." She said.

"Ok." I said. "I'll eat the deer, but not the rabbit. I'm use to eating deer."

"Well, I'm just going to starve then! 'Cus I am not eating that!" Lorilie said. "I'll just go by food."

"With what monye?" Cleo asked.

"Dang it! I forgot, I'm brook!" Lorilie said.

"A dollar!" Starr pointed at a dollar on the floor.

"It's mine!" Lorilie jumped for it, accidentally letting her wings out. "I'm going to buy food."

With her wings still out, she walked to the town.

"Wings!" Cleo said.

"Ya know what!" Lorilie put her wings in and walked away.

**Cleo's POV**

_"were did I get it?" _I thought. _"I fought a pack of those wolf things and ran for my life!"_

"Found it." I said.

"Ok." Gwenne said. "I'll eat the deer, but not the rabbit. I'm use to eating deer."

"Well, I'm just going to starve then! 'Cus I am not eating that!" Lorilie said. "I'll just go by food."

"With what monye?" I asked.

"Dang it! I forgot, I'm brook!" Lorilie said.

"A dollar!" Starr pointed at a dollar on the floor.

"It's mine!" Lorilie jumped for it, accidentally letting her wings come out. "I'm going to buy food."

With her wings still out, she walked to the town.

"Wings!" I said.

"Ya know what!" Lorilie put her wings in and walked away.

"Now what?" Starr asked.

"I don't know." Gwenne said. "I guess we should cook the food."

"Ok." Starr said. She looked over at me. "You already started a fire?!"

I just cooked the food. Lorilie came back with a candy bar. We ate. Then we found that cave again and stayed there.

"COOL!" Starr said.

"What?" Gwenne asked.

"More kids with wings." she said pointing.

We all walked over there. She was right. Two girls were flying with a dog in there hands. We tryed to get there addtention. The dog was the first to see us. They flew over to us.

"HI!" One girl said. "I'm Nudge! You must be the girls Max tryed to save. Are you ok? Did they give you wings? Angel! We gotta tell Max!"

"She is flying over the town." The blonde girl, Angel said.

Starr was playing with the dog.

**Lorilie's POV**

"What a cute littel doggy!" I said.

Starr was petting and playing with him. I started to do the same.

"I'm Total!" The _DOG _said.

"Did he just talk?!" Gwenne asked.

"WOW! Weird!" Cleo said.

"Yeah!" Nudge said. "Total can talk! He is so cool! Angel loves him! I see Iggy and Gasman! HEY! YOU GUYS! OVER HERE!"

Two boys flew up. One looked like Angel. The other looked like he was blind.

"We found them!" Angel said.

"Cool!" the one that looked like Angel said. "My name is Gasman!"

"I'm Iggy!" The other one said. "Even though I'm blind, I can cook real well and I have almost no problems being blind!"

"I'm Starr!" Starr said.

"I'm Cleo."

"My name is Gwenne."

"Hi. I'm Lorilie."

Two others flew up. One was dressed in all black. The other was a girl.

"MAX!" Nudge said. "We found them! We found them! It was me and Angel! Do we get a reward? Maybe, a trip to the baech! That would be so cool!"

"Alright Nudge." The girl said. "I get it. Hi. I'm Max."

"Fang." The boy said.

Ok. He looks like a goth. Not emo. Emo's do their way cooler! I should know! I am emo!

"I'm Lorilie."

"Starr! I'm Starr!"

"I'm Gwenne."

"Name's Cleo."

"So," Max said. "Now that we all know each other-"

"Wait!" A wolfy voice said.

Guess who it was. Ari.

"I haven't been introduced." he said. "I'm Ari. And your dead!"

**(a/n duh duh duh dun! duh duh duh dun! RUN all of you! RUN! Ari will kill! Not if Max has anything to say about it! Sapphira Adi, r u happy now? Update your stories, sapphira adi!!!!!!!!! Buh-bye!!!!!!!!!)**


	7. Run or fight!

**Chapter...RUN! Or fight. That works too.**

**Claimer:I own story and Cleo,Gwenne,Satrr,and Lorilie.**

**Discliamer:I sadly do not own Maximum Ride, the flock or Jp. I gladly do not own the School,Itex,Erasers,or Whitecoats.**

**Warning: People that copy my story are going to me in pain! This is a stroy I came up with and I will report you if you copy me! And, in this story and my 'Maximum Generation 2' story, I might end up revieling a little about book three, which I stayed up untill 4:30 in the morning reading!**

**Max's POV**

Just fantastic!

"HI! Ari! It's so wounderful to see you!" I said. "Have you ask the Whitecoats to remove your stupid virus? Or is it still there?"

He shot the gun at me and I doged. I sanpped out my wings and klicked some butt! Fang jumpped in and helpped, but I did most of the work! I kick Ari in the ribs and punched his nose. Both produced a wounderful crack. Then Fang bit his arm a few times and kick lower then the stomuch.**(his pain was a special request that and, he deserves it!)** There was some blood. And Starr and Gwenne were holding Lorilie back. Aparently, she wanted the blood. Cleo just stood there. I turned back to Ari and he was gone. Starr had a big smile on her face.

"GOOD RIDENCE!"she said. "Those jerks hurt us and put us in cages! If I weren't so weak, I would of done that myself!"

"I was about to kick him!" Gwenne said.

"I was about to get his neck!" Lorilie said. She opened her mouth really wide and bite down on invisable Ari's invisable neck. Starr and Gwenne laughed and Cleo just shook her head.

"Must you always goof off?" Cleo said.

"Maybe!" Starr said bouncing up and down.

"Oh no!" Gwenne said. "I know what's comeing!"

"SUGER HIGH!" Starr yelled. She started to bounce up and down and laugh at nothing and point at random stuff saying, "Look! It's so cool!" and "SHINY!"

"STARR!" Lorilie yelled. She grabbed Starr's shoulders but she still bounced up and down. "Calm down!" She didn't sound serious. She sound like she was playing along. She looked kindda emo. "Stop! Ok!" Starr stopped bouncing but kept laughing. "Ok? OK! Now, take deep breaths!" Starr breathed in and out really fast. "I said DEEP breaths! Slow deep breaths!" Starr sucked in alot of air and held her breath.

"STARR!" Gwenne yelled. "You gotta breath! Let it out!"

Starr let it out really loud. She then looked at everyone, one by one. She looked at Fang and Iggy twice,but I could tell she was goofing around. She then went back to the same rutien and passed out in 30 seconds. Lorilie got her.

"Oh jeez!" She said as she cought Starr. "Wow! She is heavy! Gwenne! A little help here!"

"OH! Sure!" Gwenne helpped carry Starr.

"Ummm." Cleo said. "That's never happened before." She sounded even more calm and all 'Whatever' then Fang. She had a blank look on her face and was all calm. Weird! I guess they all are. Except Gwenne. She's the only one that isn't acting crazy or calm in a weird way. Starr woke up.

"Were you fakeing it?" Gwenne said.

"Fakeing what?" Starr asked. "My suger high? No."

"You fainted!" Lorilie said.

"Weird!" Starr said. "I want a snow cone!"

"To bad." Cleo said, same calmness as before.

They countinued like this for a while.

"They really are a strange group." Nudge whispered to me. "Even stranger then us! Maybe they can help you save the world! Or, they could just be our friends! or-"

"I got it Nudge." I whispered to her.

I felt a pull on my sleeve. Angel looked up at me.

"Max," She said. "We can trust them. They don't know about the School. Except that Ari told them the School wants them.They've heard of Itex, but they don't know that it's evil."

"Thank, hunny." I said to her. Haveing a mind reader helps to know if people are evil or not.

"So," Iggy said. He turned to Fang. "What do they look like?" He whispered.

Fng described each girl and how Starr looked when she did her suger highs. Total ran back to Angel.

"Their really nice!" he said. "I like 'em! They think I'm cute!"

"They haven't herd you sing!" Gasman said.

"Yeah!" Nudge added. "They won't think you'r so cute when they hear you atempt to do a Weird Al song! They'll run from you screaming 'Keep it away! I don't want to be _DEATH!'_ " Nudge was right.

"Now, what?" Starr asked.

"I don't know." Gwenne said.

"Will you guys come with us?!" Gazzy asked excitedly.

They said yes, but, let me tell you, I was not to thrilled. I wanted to save them from the School, but, I didn't want to have new Flock members. 5 and a talking dog is enough!

_You need them Max._

_"Sure. I need them, but I don't need you!"_

_Yes, you do! Didn't you say you wanted a Father?_

_"What? No way, will I belive that you are my dad! So, sorry, daddy!" _

BRAIN ATTACK! The fun! I fell to the floor and Fang cought me. I felt so weak. DARN IT! I hate fealing weak! HATE IT! We found a place to rest and stayed there for a while. The girls got to know the Flock. Iggy was getting info from Fang on what they did. The little ones got along with the girls just fine. Fang chose not to talk. Big shocker there!

"Hi." Lorilie said. She held out her hand for Fang to shake, and he just looked at it. She pulled it back. "I'm Lorilie. And yes, I'm emo."

"Fang."

"That's a cool name!"

"I'm not emo."

"Well, that's fine with me. I mean, I don't really care!"

Fang was silent.

"Ok then." Lorilie said.

Iggy and Gazzy thought they could get Celo to lose the calm expresion on er face. Se smiled and laughed a little bit, but not alot. When her friends told an inside joke, she laughed for about 30 seconds then stopped. These gilrs were weird. Lorilie tryed to bite her friends. If Gazzy got on her nerves, she tryed to bite him! I was mad, but Angel said she was just playing. Gwenne was nice and sweet but she joked with her friends too. Starr was bouncing off the walls! Or, trees in the case. Nudge loved Lorilie's hair. Lorilie had a stricked rule on touching it though, but Nudge didn't know so she showed mercy. But when Starr did it, Lorilie got mad and bit her. Angel talked to Gwenne and Total. The girls had gotten use to the talking dog. Cleo was by the fire eating.

**Writers block, so this is all I got. If ya look real close at one thing in the stroy, you shall relize that I revealed part of book 3! Weird thing is, I don't have writers block for one story. Everything else, MAJOR writers block! tilly123 asked for some pain for Ari. I did that. Just for her and...becuse...Ari deserves it! But, not really! 'cus once you read book three, your opinon on Ari WILL change!**


	8. He said he's not emo!

Cleo's POV 

A: Fang is lifeless. B: Gasman and Iggy are bomb obsessed. C: Does Nudge have an off switch! D: Does Max ever try not to worry. E: Angle is an innocent girl! Why does she have to be involved in all of this! F: Total is annoying! G: Watch is Lame! Everyone is asleep and nothing is happening!

**Max's Pov**

I woke up to a cold feeling on the back of my neck! It was freezing! I jumped up into a sitting position. I saw Starr watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Fang and Cleo are gone. Cleo was on watch. She woke up Fang, but he got mad 'cus she woke him up an hour early. Cleo got mad and left. Fang woke up and saw that no one was on watch. He left to go find Cleo. I woke you up."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"I couldn't get to sleep. I woke you up with snow! I got a power!" She said. She blew into her hand and a ball of snow appeared!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" I screamed.

"Lorilie can blow fire! They called me the snow project and her the fire project. I'm guessing, based on what they called us, that Gwenne can do something with water. I already know that Cleo's power has to do with moving rocks and such. She did it before!"

By now, the rest of the Flock woke up. Gwenne and Lorilie woke up to. After a quick explanation, we began a search for our friends. Gwenne found Cleo in an all night coffee shop. I couldn't find Fang. It took me an hour before Lorilie came up to me.

"I found him!" She said. "He was in a store full of emo clothes! And he said he wasn't emo!" **(a/n: some people say that emo's cut themselves. I have a friend that has never cut herself and she is very emo and wears emo clothes. You can see her arms. Not a cut! )**

Sure enough, there was Fang. I walked up to him.

"Not emo? I beg to differ!" He was so busted!

**Writers block on this! I know where I want to take this, I just don't know how to get it there! Help! K! Please review! **


End file.
